


but it feels like i've been falling forever

by youriko



Series: danganronpa medieval au [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: (just hoping, praying we'd be together)





	but it feels like i've been falling forever

**Author's Note:**

> more medieval au
> 
> MY SONIANAMIS

Sonia fell into the chair with a groan, looking helplessly at the girl across from her. “It’s just- it’s just so much, you know?” She panted, red from exhaustion.

 

The girl glanced up, raising an eyebrow in question.  _ Go on. _

 

“I know how ridiculous it sounds,” Sonia said, “but there’s so much to do, every day, and Souda…” she drummed her fingers on the table. “Well, he’s sweet, but…” Her gaze hardened. “I take that back. He’s a complete and utter asshole. And, of course, he’s not you, Chiaki.”

 

A blush warmed Chiaki’s cheeks, and she felt the urge to kiss her.  _ Right. No kissing in public.  _ Regardless, she could reach under the table for Chiaki’s reassuring hand.

 

“I wish father would let me date women,” Sonia murmured. “I wish he didn’t have to… you know. Hurt you like that.”

 

Chiaki nodded, brushing it away by pushing some hair over her shoulder.

 

“I’m glad we have this time, though,” Sonia told her thoughtfully. “I’d go insane without it, y’know? Even if you can’t talk, it’s nice to know someone is listening. Someone I actually love.

 

“I still wish you could answer.”

 

Sonia, regrettably, felt tears on her cheeks. “Ah- dammit. Sorry, sorry.”

 

Chiaki held her grip on Sonia’s hand tighter when she tried to pull away to wipe them. Her skin felt better than any velvet her maids could put her in. Her touch felt more comforting than any amount of guards her father could throw her. 

 

She felt like someone, when she was with Chiaki, rather than ‘the princess.’ Not like she could ask to be with her. The last time that happened…

 

The screams were the last vocal sound she ever heard from her.

 

And yet, Chiaki didn’t hate her for taking away her voice. She felt worse for Sonia than for herself. She still wanted to kiss, just not as open mouthed anymore, she still wanted to touch, she still wanted something to do with the princess.

 

No, not ‘the princess.’

  
Sonia.

**Author's Note:**

> chiaki deserved better and souda is always an asshole


End file.
